A Little Words
by Uchiha Cato
Summary: Caraku untuk membuktikan kesungguhan cintaku, bagaimana caranya? Karena aku bukanlah orang yang puitis, dengan bualan-bualan receh yang bisa membuatmu jatuh hati. Kan kubuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura!
1. Prolog

Lelaki itu tengah beradu pandang dengan seorang perempuan yang warna surainya senada dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang. Entah apa arti dari pandangan itu, namun terasa akan penuh emosi di dalamnya. Diraihnya tangan perempuan itu, kemudian disentaknya kasar-kasar.

Perempuan itu tidak marah. Tatapan lelaki itu kian menajam.

"Bisakah aku kembali mempercayaimu, Haruno?"

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, memberanikan dirinya untuk membalas tatapan _Onyx_ yang tajam itu.

"Ya, dan akan kubuat kau kembali mengejar cintaku. Seperti dulu."

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki itu, tersenyum sarkastik melihat keyakinan Sakura yang tinggi itu.

"Buktikan. Dan buat aku kembali jatuh cinta padamu."

A Little Words

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Uchiha Cato


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Melihatmu dari jauh

Sebuah kerumunan dari lapangan membuat seorang perempuan bersurai pink tertarik untuk melihatnya dari lantai dua. Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di bibir mungilnya itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki itu, berulah lagi.

Tak habis pikir, mengapa lelaki brengsek itu selalu membuat sensasi di tiap harinya.

"Kumohon, terimalah perasaanku, Sasuke-kun! Aku janji, akan menjadi pacar yang baik untukmu!"

Hoek! Sakura, nama perempuan bersurai pink itu, bahkan ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya ketika mendengar pernyataan dari seorang perempuan yang tengah mengemis cinta pada Uchiha itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menerimamu?" tanya Uchiha Sasuke dengan gaya sok cool-nya itu.

Perempuan itu bahkan sampai menarik dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Sakura makin tak mengerti, kenapa ada perempuan yang mau menyentuh tangan kotor seorang player macam Uchiha itu?

Cih, jangan sampai dia menggenggam tangan menjijikkan itu juga.

"Apapun! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu!"

Bodoh, batin Sakura seraya menepuk jidatnya frustasi.

Terlihat seringaian iblis muncul dari sudut bibir Sasuke. Ya, bahkan Sakura juga dapat merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan Sasuke dari atas sini.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke lagi, dengan gaya sok yang keren di mata perempuan pada umumnya. Namun bagi Sakura, kelakuan itu malah terlihat menjijikkan.

Perempuan bodoh itu mengangguk cepat. Ah, Sakura menantikan hal menarik apa yang akan terjadi di sana.

"Ya! Aku sangat yakin. Kau mau kekayaan keluargaku? Akan kuberikan!"

Ingin rasanya Sakura tertawa keras lalu menampar wajah perempuan murahan itu, agar sadar bahwa ia telah masuk nominasi orang terbodoh sedunia.

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke melangkah mendekati perempuan itu, lalu mengelus pipi mulus itu perlahan. "Beritahukan pada semua, bahwa kau pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Ken," bisik Sasuke di telinga kanan perempuan itu.

Sakura dapat melihat ketegangan di wajah perempuan bodoh itu. Apa yang telah Sasuke bisikkan padanya? Apakah terlalu mengerikan? Sampai-sampai wajah perempuan itu pucat pasi seperti orang yang mau pingsan.

Sasuke tertawa sinis ketika melihat perempuan itu malah kabur setelah mendengar bisikannya barusan. Yah, tentu saja perempuan itu takut kalau rahasianya akan terbongkar di depan umum.

Dasar rendahan, batin Sasuke yang kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari lapangan, menghiraukan kerumunan yang masih menggerombol untuk menontonnya.

Sakura geleng-geleng kepala, tak habis pikir dengan si brengsek itu.

 **A A A**

"Kau sudah mendengar berita pagi ini, Sakura?"

Sakura mendengus pelan, kemudian mengambil soft drink dari salah satu tangan Ino.

"Bahkan aku menjadi saksi mata," jawab Sakura yang kemudian meneguk setengah isi botol soft drink itu.

Ino geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sakura, lalu mulai menatap sahabatnya itu dengan serius.

"Sakura."

"Hm..."

Ini tersenyum sambil menerawang ke langit-langit. "Sasuke itu keren, ya?"

"Tidak." Tentu saja Sakura akan menjawab begitu.

"Tapi tadi Sasuke keren! Bisa mengusir jalang macam Tayuya hanya dengan sebuah 'bisikan' misterius yang ia lakukan tadi." Mata Ino berbinar-binar ketika menceritakannya. Sakura menjitak pelan kepala Ino, agar akal sehatnya cepat kembali.

"Player seperti dia kenapa malah kau puji? Dasar," sungut Sakura yang kesal karena Ino masih saja memuji-muji pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke di depannya. Padahal Ino juga tahu, kalau Sakura amat anti dengan Uchiha itu.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, jatuh cinta baru tahu rasa." Ino menoyor kepala Sakura gemas.

Sakura tak membalas. Ia malah berpikir, mana mungkin ia akan jatuh cinta dengan orang brengesek seperti itu? Hah, tidak akan pernah!

Lebih baik ia bunuh diri ketimbang berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino terkekeh pelan ketika melihat wajah bad mood sahabatnya itu. "Tapi jangan sampai, ya? Aku sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke nanti."

Dan Sakura pun lebih memilih untuk bungkam lalu pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Sakura tak percaya, bahkan sahabatnya juga akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!

Sekarang hanya ada satu kata di dalam pikiran Sakura pada saat ini.

Bodoh.

Ya, semua orang di dunia ini memang bodoh. Termasuk Ino.

 **A A A**

Guru itu tengah berusaha menatap Sasuke penuh intimidasi, namun pemuda itu hanya balik menatapnya penuh keheranan. Hatake Kakashi pun akhirnya mengalah, bahkan ia sendiri tak sanggup menghadapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak bosan, ya? Keluar masuk dari ruangan ini." Kakashi berusaha menyentil Sasuke dengan kalimatnya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menggumam tak jelas, hal itu tentu saja membuat Kakashi menepuk jidatnya keras.

"Lagi-lagi kau hampir membuat anak orang kehilangan nyawa," ujar Kakashi seraya menatap Sasuke penuh rasa kasihan.

Yang ditatap hanya diam, ingin mendengarkan kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Kakashi selanjutnya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau adalah petinju yang hebat, tapi jangan pernah menyalahgunakan kekuatanmu itu terhadap orang lain," lanjutnya lagi. Oke, Sasuke mulai paham sekarang.

Sambil memasang senyum tipis, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya guna mendekat ke meja Kakashi. Lalu menatap guru BK itu sesantai mungkin.

"Apakah melindungi teman adalah salah satu dari penyalahgunaan kekuatan? Kurasa anda belum mendengar cerita versi lengkapnya."

Kali ini Kakashi yang terdiam. Dirinya hendak kembali membuka mulut untuk berbicara namun Sasuke tiba-tiba memotongnya.

"Kukira anda adalah orang yang berwawasan luas." Sasuke menyeringai. "Jangan terus menghakimiku hanya karena kebiasaanku yang sering keluar masuk dari ruangan ini."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sasuke membuatnya kembali terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang ingin anda bicarakan. Permisi." Sasuke pun pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kakashi dengan berbagai rasa penyesalan.

 **A A A**

"Kalau kau bosan hidup, katakan saja! Jangan melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku," desis Sasuke tajam. Tangannya mencengkram kerah baju perempuan bermarga Haruno itu, namun tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak sengaja, sialan!"

Ya, di sinilah mereka. Dan Sakura tak mengira sama sekali, kalau dirinya akan menjadi pusat perhatian kali ini.

 **A A A**

 _To be continue_


End file.
